I'm Not Up for Being Disappointed, Again
by RooRooBug
Summary: Ever wonder what Hikaru means when he says that he's 'not up for being disappointed again? Sure, he's probably talking about his childhood maid but I'm thinking of a more recent again.


**Hi everyone! RooRoo here. **

**I was super bored today so what did I choose to do in my spare time? Maybe something productive like finish my online school or finish that drawing that been on my desk for over a month? (Sorry to all of my followers on Deviant.) Nah, I decided to watch Ouran. Specifically the one that ends up being the source of all of my Ouran fanfics. Oh and to add onto it all I read the manga chapter of the episode. (YOU NEED TO READ THE MANGA! IT'S COMPLETELY WORTH IT!)**

**So I wasted about... a good amount of time. Just for you. You're welcome. I LOVE YOU! That's a little weird... i'm sorry. Just forget about me and my ramblings.**

**But today I bring you just this one kinda long oneshot. Here we go... back to middle school...**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"Who's this?"

"Oh, I know. She's in the B class next door. You know, she's that Yasyue kid."

"Oh yeah. Class B huh?"

She stood before them with a tray filled with food. "Yeah! I had no idea you knew me so well! I should have known this would have happened." Her eyes filled with mist. "Finally crawling out of my dreary shell of a life, left to resort to be bursting into a ray of brilliant sunlight, I didn't expect to bring such an impetuous atmosphere, though."

"We didn't say that."

"I suppose I've been caught." She slammed her tray onto the table. A small bowl of grapes bounced into the air, launching the small round globes bounding off into the unknown. "Condemned to a life gorged with idolization and prevalence. But alas…" Her hand brushed against her blushed cheek. "I am only liable for what soul God himself has generously blessed me with. But my conscience has been stricken…"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"No, no. Please, there's no need for pitting me. I have no more room left in my soul." She beamed as a nearby table briefly applauded her performance. "Although you may not know me completely yet, I'm determined to learn everything possible about how to make our budding friendship flourish!"

"What are you talking about?" Two furrowed their brows at the girl. They were getting tired of her theatrical performance. They didn't enjoy the theatre. Then again, they didn't enjoy much. Most of all they didn't enjoy her.

Monet Yasyue, like every Japanese middle school student at Ouran kept to the dress code, did her best to please her parents, and keep her grades up. The only problem was that she didn't care about her education at all. She had hit her melting point in the 8th grade. Just when grades were going to count, she didn't care. Dropping her from a Class A student down to a Class B student, which wasn't horrible just disappointing.

School bored her. Teachers said the same thing year after year, grade after grade. Monet got through by using streets smarts. Telling the teacher what they wanted to hear, doing work only as far as the directions told her to go and never, ever going above that. Why put effort into something that would only be thrown away in a month? That's what the teacher did, right? After the semester ends, your work either goes straight into the trash or into a portfolio and given to your parents, then into the trash. Either way Monet thought of school as a waste of time. Unless, there were interesting people.

"_One way or another, unlike a piece of paper, people never truly go away. They affect our lives and lives to come, even if they're just walking through briefly. That's why you need to make acquaintances everywhere you go Monet. Because acquaintances leads to friends and friends lead to open doors."_ Her father's voice had echoed through her head ever since he told her that when she was a little girl.

Monet had always been shy though. Until recently, approaching her last year in the middle school something else inside her snapped. Since then she had taken her father's long deceased advice a little _too_ literal.

She had suddenly boomed with friends who were no longer just class mates or acquaintances.

"Oh right, what do you say we hang out sometime? We could go to the beach or families tennis court! Doesn't that sound like fun?" She took the empty chair across from them. They watched her with narrow eyes.

"You're bugging us. Get lost." They said strangely calm as if they were professionals in turning people away.

"We don't hang out with anybody"

"We're not certainly not interested in you." They held the same shrugged postures. Monet's dazzling teeth had disappeared as her lips turned into a capital O. She had gone completely catatonic.

_We have the perfect game for getting rid of annoying people_

"You say you want to get close to us…"

"But are you worthy?"

"You'll have to win the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'"

They watched as the marble statue across from them made no intention of moving.

"Try to tell us apart as many times as you want but you must also provide a reason. So no wild guesses." They didn't stall or wait for a response. Each grabbed their untouched trays and moved away from their seats.

"Oh, by the way, no one has ever answered correctly. Good luck."

The girl didn't turn around to watch them walk away. They shrugged slightly and laughed to themselves.

"Who does she think she is, interrupting our lunch like that?" Kaoru smirked.

"The students here have too much pride." Hikaru agreed. "Besides nobody wants to be tested in such a difficult game."

"What a dork" Kaoru rolled his eyes as the two continued walking to the exit of the cafeteria.

"KAORU'S ON THE RIGHT AND HIKARU'S ON THE LEFT!"

"What?"

"Am I wrong?" She had suddenly appeared behind them, wiggling like a small giddy puppy.

"You're reason?"

"Personal insight."

"From who?"

"Names are irrelevant." She bit her lip.

"Didn't we say no wild guesses?" Their arms hung in exasperation. "Are you stupid?"

Her face grew red as she began to pout. "Why not? We just met. Wild guesses are my only chance!"

She suddenly straightened up and threw her head back so her long black hair came off her shoulders. "Oh well. Without a doubt, I will figure you guys out in time." She gave them her cutest smirked and skipped through the doors and into the corridor.

"Sheesh."

"Bi-polar?"

_The game had started once again._

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Come see this new game! It's got explosions, creepy music, and everything! You can even connect to other people around the world!" A boy named Tomoe shouted across Classroom 2-A. Tomoe, for the sake of his father's wishes, would try once more to befriend the notorious Hitachiin brothers.

"Huh."

"We'll pass." The two sat upon the extended window ceil reading to themselves silently as the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Tomoe had expected them to turn him down. That's why he was prepared to step up his game. "Come on! You can even build your own levels so you'll-"

"We don't care."

"Besides, we already own the top three high scores on Shinsato Motoyama."

Tomoe's head craned back to his computer as his mouse glided over to the high scores icon. Sure enough was the Hitachiin name except for the top score didn't spell out anything that was remotely related to the brothers.

"So it seems. What does PWRBTUEPWOUOLH mean?"

"Proving We Are Better Than You Even When Only Using Our Left Hands." They said, seeming uninterested in anything Tomoe had to say. "We left that one for you personally, Hironaka."

Tomoe's body went rigid. _"T-there's no way they could've-"_

"THE ONE WHO HAS HIS FOOT PROPED UP IS KAORU!"

The twins looked up from their books to see Monet with her pointed finger extended at Hikaru.

"Hang on, what are you doing in here?"

"Am I right? Did I get it right? AHA! I figured it out!" She put her hands behind her back triumphantly.

"You're not even right." Hikaru said bluntly.

Monet's face wrinkled in confusion. "Alright, then. Then one with the pencil in his hand is Kaoru!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other in frustration. Neither of them was holding a pencil.

"Okay, well then when skiing Hikaru is the one to get off the ski lift first."

"We don't ski." They folded their arms. _"Now she's just guessing randomly again."_

"Oh yeah? Then when walking, Kaoru always starts with his right foot."

"Who cares?"

"When ball room dancing-"

"We're not a show."

"Monet?"

She turned and clasped her hands together. "Tomoe!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a quick and slightly awkward hug. "I'm sorry, were you talking to the twins?"

"Not really." Tomoe blushed.

"Isn't this Shinsato Motoyama? How fun! Don't worry I'll send it to their laptop's right now!" She leaned over Tomoe and began rapidly typing.

"Who are you to decide for us?"

"If you're so bored why don't you just make your own levels? ENDLESS FUN." Her back straighten and her face became serious as if she were declaring war as she spoke. The expression quickly faded as a rush of wind blew her dress to the right. "Hey where are you going?"

"Away."

"You're annoying us."

"AHA! See Kaoru is walking with his right foot first!"

"You can't tell that. You didn't even see us get up."

"Plus we're walking the same."

"Wait! What about the game. I mean not this one but… _that_ one?"

The twins kept walking through the doorway, waving goodbye without turning around. "Good luck"

* * *

"How's it going?"

Monet huffed in exhaustion as she threw herself into a large leather chair next to its replica which was occupied by a male high school student.

"They got away."

"Hmm…" The boy murmured behind the leather binding. _"You really weren't expecting that? I wish she would think more before she acts."_

"You could be a little more considerate. I'm dying here, Ren!"

"You're not dying."

"How can you read at a time like this? How can you be so calm?" Monet buried her face in a pillow and put her feet upon the chair's arm and sunk down until her head was able to rest on the opposite arm with ease.

"Easily." He said. He had reminded her so much to not sit like this in a dress. It didn't matter if she wore high stockings over her white nylons. It was uncomfortable. He finally gave into the hopeless knowledge that she simply didn't care what he thought about her. Plus he knew that she would grow restless and move positions in about 3, 2-

"You know," She had somehow swept herself to the opposite end of the chair and had now placed her chin into the palms of her hands which were stabilized were her feet once were. "I wonder what they're thinking."

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" he mentally smirked. _"Right on time"_

"I mean, aren't they just contravening themselves? They don't really want to be told apart, do they?"

"Not now."

"But this game is all about telling them apart."

"Of course."

"So, only _then_ do they want to be told apart."

"Hmm."

Her head snapped up from her hands and train of thought. "Are you really paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"As much as I do on a regular basis."

"_Not everyone has to like you. I don't know why two people out of thousands matter so much to her anyways." _He thought. He glanced out of his peripheral vision to see that she was doing her pouting duck face. "Stop it."

She looked up at the ceiling and with a loud thud brought her head down on the arm of the chair, dropping the pillow on the ground as her arms hung limply at her sides. "mrphaprphmmrrerrrrrrrrr."

"Now there's an idea."

* * *

"Another brilliant morning! Ah, so refreshing! Don't you think?"

"Who told you where our locker is?"

"Don't you mean, KAORU'S LOCKER!" She said squinting at the two, unsure who to stare at but hoping to get some clues as to who was who.

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"We're going to class, get out of our way." They pushed past her and continued walking down the hall.

Monet forced a smile as she spun around to wave them off. "Alright! See you at lunch!" Her smile immediately dropped into an evil smirk.

"So today, Kaoru's hair is parted on the right and Hikaru's on the left"

"Not even close!" Echoed two voices at the end of the busy hallway.

Monet's eye twitched. "There's no way…"

* * *

"HIKARU USES HIS-"

"WRONG AGAIN!"

"It's not fair if you don't let me finish!" Monet stood in the door way of class 1-A. She was merely walking past and decided to take a guess.

"When running, Hikaru-"

"Still wrong."

"HEY!"

"We run equally."

"Welcome back Monet."

"I'm happy to see you again." She nodded at Tomoe and a few other people she knew before continuing down the hallway. _"There has to be something I'm missing…"_

* * *

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Monet stood with her hands on her hips. She loomed over the twins who sat with their backs against a brick wall outside near by the pond.

"It seems to me that Hikaru is more likely to give first at the penalty game!"

"What?"

"_Huh? Not particularly… Who would give her an idea like that?"_ Hikaru thought to himself as he merely watched his brother.

"Let's test my theory!" Suddenly Kaoru's arm grew red as Monet twisted his skin.

Kaoru began to try and shake her off but she wouldn't give.

"Are you Hikaru? TELL ME."

"Stop it! What're you-" She began to tickle him.

"GYA HAAAAA!"

Hikaru didn't sense any harm in this girl, except for the fact that she was full on crazy.

The moment she released him, Kaoru and Hikaru jumped up and sprinted away leaving dust clouds behind them.

"HEY! WAIT! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU LEAVE!"

"Run faster Hikaru!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hikaru breathed. He looked behind them to she her charging behind them.

"I GOT IT! THE FASTER ONE IS-"

"WE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WE RUN THE SAME!"

* * *

The twins had rushed into the building and into a nearby men's restroom. They knew that Monet was determined but not that determined.

"What is with that girl?" Kaoru huffed.

"She chased us like some…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." They laughed.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru? You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"This is getting kinda old…"

"I know."

* * *

"So we're ending it. GAME OVER! GAME OVER!" The twins shrugged.

"What are you talking about? That's not fair!" Monet furrowed her eye brows.

"Of course it's not fair."

"That's why we're ending it."

Monet didn't say anything else. Her frown receded into a narrow straight line as her eyes misted over like they had when they first met her. Expcept now, she wasn't acting.

"Come on, do you think that we're really that stupid?"

"Personally we think that you were better off back inside your '_shell'_, when you didn't say one thing."

"We feel sorry for you, but you can't force us to be your friends."

"Besides you wouldn't want the past to become your future, would you?"

Monet didn't say a word. She stood limply staring at her black heeled shoes.

"We're bored." They got up and without looking back left her standing there.

"The one on the right I Hikaru because he… he…" She whispered. "…_he just is_…" "_Maybe it's for the best."_ Monet nodded slightly. She swung her head and watched them disappear inside the building. A tiny smile crept onto her lips. Her eyes were filled with understanding.

"I get it now." She closed her eyes. "But when you're ready, I'll be here." She knew that either way she had made an impression on them. Whether they wanted her to or not, she had crept her way into their thoughts.

Monet was right, it would be best to give the game a rest for now. But she sure as hell wasn't giving up in anyway. They were only hitting the pause button, just for now.

* * *

_We've been looking for someone who can accept us. But since nobody can accept us as twisted as we are, we've been alone in our own world of two._

_A few weeks later, Milord gave us exactly the right answer._

"_What are you talking about? Contradicting yourselves is your main selling point, isn't it? You think you're peculiar? Don't be ridiculous! It's called character! You may contradict yourselves but that's the way you are!"_

_And even though we lost, we were touched._

"_So be proud. Don't test people to your own destruction like this."_

* * *

"Kaoru, we're only giving him extended play because it's a little interesting."

"I know Hikaru! If it gets boring we can always quit."

"Should we open it together?"

"Here we go."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Would you like some tea Princess?"

"Thank you." Monet smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Like I said, I wrote this really, super fast so excuse all of the mistypes or anything that doesn't make any sense at all. **

**Hope you all liked the Oneshot! Ever since ROTAFG ended last week I feel like I have no meaning anymore... Plus i've been flooded with ideas! Get ready world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Behind this one, I was thinking that there had to be someone other than Tamaki who played the twin's game for longer than 5 minutes. I really didn't mean for Monet's name to be French. I honestly wasn't even thinking of it while I was writing. I knew though that her personality had to be similar to Tamaki's because let's all just admit it. Tamaki is the only real person who could ever bring the twin's down into reality. :) **

**Remember to drop me comment below and follow/favorite me also! Until next time!**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
